I'm The Greatest Star (Staffel Fünf)
Für die Version von Kurt aus der Episode Einhornpower 'siehe ''I'm the Greatest Star '''I'm The Greatest Star ist ein Song aus der sechzehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, Opening Night, und wird von Rachel während ihrer Eröffnungsshow von "Funny Girl" in ihrer Rolle als Fanny Brice gesungen. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Funny Girl aus dem Jahr 1964. Lyrics Rachel: (Listen) I got 36 expressions! Sweet as pie to tough as leather And that's six expressions more than all them Barrymores put together Instead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift? Well, it must be a plot! 'Cause their scared that I got...such a gift? Well, I'm miffed Cause I'm The Greatest Star I am by far! But no one knows it—wait-they're gonna hear a voice A silver flute (Oh ooh Oh ooh) They'll cheer each toot (Hey, that kid is terrific, mmm) When I expose it (Now can't ya see to look at me that) I'm a natural Camille. As Camille I just feel I've so much to offer (Hey, listen kid I know I'd be divine because) I'm a natural cougher (Ahoo, aheh, ahay) Some ain't got it, not a lump I'm a great big clump of talent Laugh! (ha ha ha ha) They'll bend in half (Did you ever hear the story about the traveling salesman?) A thousand jokes (Stick around for the jokes!) A thousand faces I reiterate When you're gifted, then you're gifted These are facts I've got no axe to grind Hey..., whaddaya blind? In all of the world so far I'm the greatest star No autographs, please. Ya think beautiful girls are gonna stay in style forever? I should say not. Any minute now they're gonna be out. Finished! Then it'll be my turn, huh! Who is the pip with pizzazz? Who is all ginger and jazz? Who is as glamorous as? Who's an American beauty rose? With an American beauty NOSE!!! And ten American beauty toes? Eye on the target and wham! One shot; One gun shot and BAM! Hey, Mister Keeney! Here I am! I'm the greatest star I am by far But no one knows it That's why I was born I'll blow my horn Till someone blows in I'll light up like a light Right up like a light I'll flicker then flare up! All the world's gonna stare up! Looking down, you'll never see me, Try the sky cause that'll be me! I can make 'em cry! I can make 'em sigh! Someday, they'll clamor for my drama Have you guessed yet? Who's the best yet? If you ain't I'll tell ya one more time. You bet your last dime In all of the world so far I am the greatest, greatest star! Trivia *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ein Song aus "Funny Girl" in der fünften Staffel wieder gesungen wird. Das erste Mal war Don't Rain On My Parade, welches zuerst von Rachel gesungen wurde und dann von Santana in Falsche Freunde. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry